gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo Spider 3.0i V6 24V '01
|engine = 3.0-liter DOHC Alfa Romeo V6 engine |torque = 195.2 ft-lb / 5,000 rpm |power = 215 BHP / 6,300 rpm |pp = 396 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 2,958 cc |aspiration = NA |length = 168 inches |width = 70 inches |height = 51 inches}} The Alfa Romeo Spider 3.0i V6 24V '01 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Seven colors are available for this car: *Rosso Alfa *Rosso Proteo Metallizzato *Blu Victoria *Salvia *Nero Donatello *Grigio Chiaro Metallizzato *Giallo Zoe Metallizzato In-game description "A new generation of the exhilarating Spider; making a comeback after a 28-year hiatus." When the new Alfa Romeo Spider was unveiled at the 1994 Paris Motor Show, its body style produced a media buzz all over the world. It looked nothing like the cars that preceded it, taking the classic 2-seater in a completely different direction than its predecessors, whose roots can be dated back to 1927. To say that the new car looked radical would be an understatement. Penned by Pininfarina, the Italian designer mainly associated with Ferrari, the Spider's exterior styling featured wide fenders, a low-slung body and a radical new face, making it look sportier than ever before. The car was also spiritually different in that it now adopted an FF layout (Front engine/Front drive) rather than the traditional FR. Initially, it came powered by a 142 BHP 2.0-liter DOHC inline-4, but in 2001, a 3.0-liter DOHC V6 boasting 214 BHP was added. A 5-speed manual gearbox came mated to the former engine, which later evolved into a 6-speed unit for the V6. Despite being front-wheel drive, the new Alfa was a competent performer on twisty roads as it demonstrated excellent balance through corners and little chassis flex, inherent in most convertibles of its day. The Spider underwent significant changed in 2003, in the form of a redesigned front grille and a bigger V6, going from 3.0 liters to 3.2. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo New Cars Dealership for 51,190 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 51,190 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo Spider 3.0i V6 24V '01 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 45,935 Credits. It is a Level 1 car. GT6 The car can be bought at Alfa Romeo dealership in Europe section of Car Dealership for 51,190 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car can be found inside the game files of Gran Turismo Concept, implying that at some point during the development of the game, the car would have made an appearance as a playable vehicle. Although this car ended up being unused, it is still accessible through the use of cheat devices. Videos Notes Category:GT Concept Secret Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 1 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode